


Take a Break

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, MC personas only, Sharing a Bed, cub makes scar take a break, hhh somft, idk what to put in the tags, mobile tagging sucks :(, so thats nice - Freeform, theres three paragraphs just romantically describing the other’s eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Turns out theres more to being a mayor than making up rules and giving speeches.Scar’s overworking himself, but Cub’s there to catch him.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Cubfan135
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> the summary isn’t great so uhhh apologies
> 
> i am actually pretty happy with how this turned out, though! i’ve been itching to write for this ship again, i’m glad i did this lol
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
> (mc personas only please <3)

Cub hadn’t been totally aware of exactly how hard the mayor worked until he himself began working in the Town Hall.

Sure, of course he knew that Scar pulled long hours and did impossible tasks in a matter of hours. He’d assumed the Vex were somehow involved, keeping a steady flow of magic rushing through Scar’s veins to keep him going.

But after the discovery that, at least currently, the Vex weren’t directly involved and providing him with the stamina he would need? Cub’s wonder turned to worry.

The conversation was quite the shocker, to say the least. Even with all the perfectly blue diamond blocks and the light blue glazed terracotta entryway, that wasn’t enough for them to be inclined to help.

Scar was amazing, he always had been, but removing every single block of mycelium on a huge island was an incredible task to do in one single day.

Not to mention, moving to the Nether and beautifying the shopping district (even further) and planning out roads and so much more behind the scenes. The less exciting part of being mayor. The sitting-at-your-desk-for-hours-doing-paperwork part.

Cub cautiously peeked through his office doorway, left ajar.

He knew Scar was still working, even at the late (or would it be early?) hour of 1:30 in the morning. Scar definitely hadn’t left the Town Hall yet. Cub had known he would be in his office and in some awful sleep-deprived state, but it was different seeing it in person.

His mayor outfit was discarded in favour of what seemed to be an orange spacesuit, zipped up to his neck and rather beaten up from adventures Cub wasn’t sure he wanted to imagine. The helmet was sitting on the ground beside the desk, and Scar himself was leaning over a pile of papers, head in his heads, hair dishevelled from where he’d threaded his fingers through it. 

Cub waited for a moment, waiting to see if he was going to acknowledge him. He didn’t. However, Cub did see his eyes slowly shut and his head tilt forward, only to snap up to the way it was a moment later. He must’ve been exhausted.

“...Scar?”

Scar jumped a bit and looked at him, revealing the dark rings under his eyes. Once he saw who it was he calmed down once more.

“Hey, Cub,” He replied drearily as he refocused his attention on the paper in front of him. Cub frowned, slowly walking around the desk and glancing down at whatever Scar was working on.

It seemed to be a to-do list. A long list, at that.

“All of this is for you?” He asked, resting a hand on the back of Scar’s chair. Scar nodded slowly, the movement barely noticeable as he scribbled down another bullet point.

“You’re working hard, huh?” Cub asked quietly, hoping he could get Scar to admit he needed a break on his own. He wasn’t really the confrontational type. Scar just nodded, twirled his quill in his fingers.

“...I like your spacesuit.”

“Thank you,” Scar mumbled a reply, glancing down at his outfit. “But this is really important, if you’re just here to chat, can we meet up later?”

Cub sighed quietly. If he had to do it himself, fine. He would. He pulled Scar’s chair out, earning a disgruntled ‘Hey!’ as the quill fell to the floor.

“What’re you doing?” Scar shifted in his seat, turning around.

“You gotta rest, man. I know you haven’t slept.” Cub said, keeping his voice gentle as he stepped around Scar’s chair to look him in the eyes. “I’m worried about you.”

Scar blinked. He knew Cub was right, of course he was, but...

“I- I can’t. I need to get this done,” He replied, breaking eye contact, reaching down to grab his quill once more. Just a bit more to do and then you’re free, he mentally told himself.

Cub caught his wrist before he could grab the feather on the ground.

“ _Scar_ .”

He looked back up. Cub looked tired too, he noted. Nowhere near as tired as him, but tired nonetheless. Then again, Bdubs and Wels were the only hermits who weren’t perpetually exhausted.

He didn’t struggle against it when Cub tugged at his arm, gently pulling him to his feet and leading him into the hallway.

“Where’re we going?”

“I confiscated a few beds from around the shopping district, you can sleep in one of them.” He replied, sliding his hand down to hold Scar’s hand instead of his forearm.

The two of them crawled through Cub’s chair (Scar giggled excessively, the lack of sleep probably not helping, when Cub revealed how to get to the confiscated items room) and climbed down the ladder.

“There’s a lot of stuff down here,” Scar thought aloud, sitting down on a chest and starting to unzip his suit while Cub searched for a bed.

He was wearing a tank top and some shorts under it and, in Scar’s mind, that would be significantly more comfortable to sleep in. Not to mention they were cleaner than the outer suit, which was burnt up and scratched.

“Yeah. No respect for the land, I tell you,” He replied, a joking lilt to his voice.

Scar smiled. He was exhausted, and it was finally starting to catch up to him as he struggled to stay awake and not fall off his seat— but he was somewhat content to just watch Cub work.

He carried himself with such confidence, even as he failed to find what he was looking for in the third chest, each of his movements were seemingly well planned out and precise.

Scar knew he was a mess at times— well, most of the time, let’s be honest —and that half of the stuff down here was probably his.

“Ah, there it is,” Cub mumbled as he removed his arm from the open chest, bringing with him a miniature bed. He dropped it to the ground a few blocks away, allowing it to resize to its proper proportions.

Cub walked over to Scar and offered his hand, stormy-grey eyes nothing but kind when Scar met them. He slid off the lid of the chest.

“Are you gonna sleep too?” Scar asked, stifling a yawn as he kept their hands loosely connected. Something about the action was comforting. Even if it wasn’t uncommon.

“Yeah, I will,” Cub replied. Scar reluctantly let go of the other as he dropped onto the mattress, quickly making it so he was beneath the covers. It was colder down beneath the Town Hall than he’d expected.

Then again, it was basically a man-made cave. Of course it was cold.

“I’ll go, um, find another bed.” Cub said quietly, stepping towards another chest and rummaging through it. Scar let his eyes slide shut, listening as the chest creaked close. Another creaked open. That one closed a few moments later.

The third chest was shortly followed by quiet mumbling that Scar could easily interpret as a swear. He opened one eye, watching as Cub continued to sift through the items.

He didn’t find it, the chest shut. It was obvious he was already getting frustrated— maybe it was just his sleepiness catching up to him.

“Cubby, there’s enough room for two of us,” Scar called, shifting over a little further from the centre of the bed and pulling away the covers, invitingly patting the mattress beside him.

Cub stopped his search, but he stayed still for a tic or two as he seemed to think it over. Scar awaited an answer— fortunately, it didn’t take too long.

“...Okay,” Cub replied quietly, walking over. He hesitated once more as he reached the bedside, glancing up at Scar as if asking permission. Scar nodded at him, patting the mattress once again before moving his arm.

Cub kicked off his sandals and crawled in beside him.

Once Scar had returned the cover to the other side of the bed, draping it over them both, and they were comfortably positioned with only about a hair’s width separating them on the bed that was most certainly not made for more than one person, they found themselves content just to lie there, looking into each other’s eyes.

That hadn’t been the intention, obviously. But it was a nice accident.

Cub hadn’t noticed the flecks of gold in Scar’s vibrantly green eyes before. He couldn’t really think of a time he was able to look them them from this close before.

They weren’t necessarily the kind of eyes you could get lost in, Cub felt more as though he was finally finding home. It was warm and comfortable, safe, _familiar_ .

“...You’ve got very pretty eyes,” Scar mumbled.

He quietly raised an arm up to brush his fingers across Cub’s cheek, giggling sleepily at the blush that immediately rose to the other man’s cheeks.

Scar was imagining an ocean, the waves tossing and turning with an incoming storm, the sky a dark blue-grey with the rain. Contrary to Cub, Scar very much found himself lost in Cub’s eyes, drowning to the depths of the sea.

“...You, uh, your eyes are pretty, too,” Cub replied.

They stayed quiet for a moment. Then, Scar inched a little closer, moving his arm to find Cub’s hand, burrowing his face into the warm pocket that was the crook of Cub’s neck, his beard tickling the back of Scar’s neck. He felt the surprised chuckle more than he heard it.

If Scar had been a bit less tired, he probably would have controlled himself better. But Cub wasn’t complaining, and he was finding the arrangement rather comfortable, so why move?

...Cub’s heartbeat was hammering in his chest. Scar could feel it.

“You okay?” He asked, voice muffled but Cub caught the somewhat worried undertone. His reply came a moment later, quiet and a little higher than his usual voice, spoken into Scar’s hair.

“Yeah. This is perfect.” He said. He meant it.

Needless to say, Scar finally got his good night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i think i’ve ended a fic with that phrase before... oh dear...
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you liked it and have a lovely morning/evening/night <3


End file.
